Muggle on the Train
by 5543mj
Summary: She needed to run, to hide, to just get away from her horrid life, but little 7 year old Eleanor never expected to find herself in Hogwarts (WARNING! this won't be updating for a LONG time)


_So I'm a bit stuck on writing the story I've been "working" on and stopped because I didn't feel that the chapters were long enough. I then realized that writing in 3rd person would fix the problem (kinda), but I'm not sure if it's written better._

_SOOO... I'm gonna have someone else decide that._

_Basically, there are two samples of the first chapter written in the original PoV or Point of View (written in 2016-ish), 1st person, and the 2020 version, 3rd person. If this interests you (or if you just want to be nice) please vote which PoV you would rather see._

_(btw, the 1st sample is quite outdated (from when I was 12!) so don't expect to much)_

_all flames donated will be used to bake cookies_

* * *

**1st PoV (2017-2018)**

I was skidding along the stone paved floor of the train station, barely avoiding head on collisions with a few passing people. Behind me I hear shouting, I would have to hide.

I found what I was looking for and without a second thought, I leap behind a large worn down luggage cart.

Catching my breath, I waited. I hear the loud blow of the train whistle, signaling to other people that it was time to board the train. Unfortunately for me, that meant less people to hide behind, which made it easier for me to be found.

I heard the hauntingly familiar tapping of her shoes. "Where did that little prat go," she growls. I held my breath as the familiar taping sound of high heels gets closer. The tapping stops. Big fat tears rolled down my pale cheeks.

"I know you're here my child," she said in a sadistic tone, "The ticket collectors said that they saw a little white haired girl ducking behind one of the carts."

I started preparing myself to flee once more, but stopped when I heard the clatter of my mom shoving carts aside, sending some unattended luggage crashing to the ground. "Come out now Eleanor, and maybe you won't be sent to your room" she threatens.

More hot tears escaped from my violet eyes at the very mention of The Room. You see, I had ran away in hopes to never see her or that cursed place ever again. I can still hear the ghostly echo of my ragged screams from when she would beat me, strategically wounding me in places that could easily be hidden by clothes.

I huddled up, making myself as small as I possibly could. My heart was beating faster and faster and she came closer and closer.

* * *

**3rd PoV (2019-2020)**

It was a busy day at King's Cross Station. More so than usual on almost any other given day; Swarms of people were flocking to the cabins of the large train that filled the station. Most of the boarding passengers consisted of teens that were heading off to private schools and colleges.

While it wasn't too odd a sight to see an occasional frantic speeding blur of a person at the station (consisting of people that are about to miss the train and the rare few that lose control of their luggage cart), this particular sprinter was a scrawny 7 year old girl. Children racing around was something one could easily dismiss as a child's game of tag. No, what made some people do a double take (well, at least the people that weren't still half asleep on their feet at the unholy hours of anything A.M.), was the girls long white hair and almost violet eyes (which were actually platinum blonde and indigo thank-you-very-much).

Although her natural traits were not particularly common in England, civilians just shrugged it off and went about their own matters. Sadly, this is one of the many reasons that no one noticed the gnarled woman stamping not so far behind (this is why kidnappings happen people!).

The girl in question, while narrowly avoiding the complicated tangle of humans and luggage, sharply cleared a corner. Feeling that there were no purposeful onlookers, she slightly slowed her fleeing to scan for a place to hide, and then made a (hopefully) final mad dash to a large stack of unattended luggage (how convenient).

Not long after she had dived behind the suitcases and boxes, the woman that was not far behind snaked from around the corner that the "albino" rounded just merely a few seconds ago.

Now cupping her hands to her mouth, the pursuer called out with a false worry, "Eleanor! Please come out. You're 'bout to be late fer yer appointment with the Doc." The girl in question let out a tiny whimper of terror and tried to disappear into the wall behind the luggage carts. She knew all too well what kind of appointment awaited her with the "Doctor," definitely not the kind of doctor that would give you a cherry red lollipop and say "you've been a good kid." The only thing that scientist gave, was pain and bad memories.

Eleanor's heart rate sped into dangerously high levels as she heard the sounds or carts being shoved aside. She almost stopped breathing altogether when the clattering stopped, '_did she find me?'_ the deathly pale girl conjectured.


End file.
